


A Christmas miracle

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: James is 18.Lord Charles is 22.
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> James is 18.
> 
> Lord Charles is 22.

They took his shirt and his socks that night, James didnt know why until he got sent upstairs to the young lord's room.

The cold tiles felt like needles on his feet, stepping quick and light on the polished cream colored floors.

He knocked on the bedroom door; no answer, so gently, James made his way inside. There was a hastily written note on the desk addressing whomever the house servants had sent up, 

"If male, keep your shirt off, if female, you may keep your shirt on. Just climb in bed, and I'll be up sooner or later, you may fall asleep, I dont mind."

\- Lord Charles.

James read the note, skin still adorned with goose flesh from the cold, he'd overheard that it would get down way below freezing tonight.

He walked over to the bed, it was huge compared to the cots down in the slave's quarters, it could probably fit six people and still have room for more.

As he climbed onto the bed, he pulled back the covers to get under them, the warm blankets and weighted quilts causing his goosebumps to recede, and his mind to fall in love with the warmth and privilege of being in this bed.

It wasn't soon after that he curled up on his side and was slowly drifting to sleep.

\---

James woke to a weird feeling, he felt so warm, and safe, like he was wrapped inside the sun.

Then he opened his eyes, and full conciousness returned to him. He was in one of the young lord's beds, in only a pair of flannel bottoms.

He tried to move and stretch, but was stopped by some strong arms.

'Oh'.

He was being held by his lord, an arm curled under his neck, and the other on his hips.

There was also a funny feeling in his stomach, like there was a ball of cotton floating around in there.

He felt the young lord's grip on him tighten on him, and the sparse sunlight shift on his skin. 

James turned back to look at the young lord, and was met by beautiful golden hair and sun lit brown eyes, 

His lord was beautiful.

And James' concentration was broken by a kiss, and then another, and another.

Soon there were kisses being pecked along his jaw and neck, and returning to his lips, it was so gentle, and it made his mind race and his stomach turn.

His lord was quite voracious in making him feel loved, positioning himself over him and James surrendering himself to whatever the young lord wanted.

The kissing soon evolved to tounges, soft breathes became heavy and the two of them became covered in little beads of eachothers sweat.

The young lord looked over to the clock and jumped a bit, placing one last gentle kiss on James lips and sprang out of bed.

He looked back at the bed, and tossed James one of his shirts frim his closet, a shirt that was likely two sizes too big for the smaller slave.

"Come on, breakfast was served a little while ago, we've got to get ready, they've probably started without us." Lord Charles said.

Ever the mute, James nodded and shuffled out of bed after him.

When he met him at the door, his lord grabbed his chin, guiding him into one last surprising kiss, and looking him in the eyes said:

"Merry Christmas young James."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just cranked this out in an hour on Christmas morning, woooooo!!!


End file.
